Jack&Nikki Part II
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Jikki Pt. 2
1. Chapter 1

Nikki woke up, ate breakfast with Jack. She went to her suite and checked out.

Suitcases at the door, Nikki fumbled with her purse to find the extra key Jack gave her. Jack saw her struggling and opened the door for her.

He smiled at how adorable she looked. She had her cute frustrated and pouty face on that he knew all too well.

"Well hey there gorgeous. How are you doing?"

"Funny Jack. I can't find the key."  
He laughs and she says, "What? What's so funny?"

"You left it here. Anyway, did you want to have lunch somewhere?"

Her face lights up and she says, "Sure, Glowworm good?"

"Uh, Deacon?"  
"We're done Jack. After finding out about him and Meggie, I want to kill him. Anyway, I'll just ignore him is all."  
With that, they head to Glowworm.

"So, what are you getting?"

"Chicken salad, you?"  
"Same…"

"Hello, earth to Nikki? You keep looking at Deacon."

She scoffs "No I'm not. I'm simply looking for our waiter."

"Yeah, you are. Our waiter is behind me and Deacon is behind you. It also is very noticeable when you have to turn completely around to see him."  
"I'm sorry Jack. He just disgusts me. He told me he loved me, and he went and plotted to destroy me!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down. He's out of your life. You should be celebrating. I hear there's a new fudge desert here. Why don't we get it?"  
"You always have been the sweetest most thoughtful man. How did I ever let you go?"

"All that matters is the present. We're together…kind of. So let's not dwell on past mistakes."  
Nikki raises and eyebrow. "By mistakes, you mean Victor?"

Jack is about to speak when he looks out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head and motions, "Don't look now unless you want your day ruined."

She sneers and questions, "Why? Who's there?"

"Well…I guess you can say 'Speak of the Devil'."

She buries her head in her hands and says "Victor?"

"Yeah."

"GOD! Why him?"

Victor sees them and walks over. "Abbott, Nikki."

Nikki looks unimpressed and snides, "Isn't it bad enough you attacked me about Deacon and Meggie in cahoots? Now what?"

Jack gets defensive and says, "Look, Newman, if you're here to make remarks towards Nikki, I'm not going to stand for it."

Victor gets into one of his "Macho Man" attitudes and retorts, "Huh, he's standing up for you. Why is that?"

Jack gets hot under the collar and tramps on Victor's toes. "One more time Newman; she is minding her own business having lunch with a friend. If you have a problem with this, I most certainly do not have a problem showing you the door."

"This is a public place, not the Abbott Mansion. I don't see what you could do. And I highly suggest that you calm down."

A GCAC bell-hop on break notices Nikki and walks over. This is his opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He was in charge of cleaning Nikki's room and noticed she left some things. He doesn't realize what he's getting himself into, though. "Excuse me, Mrs. Newman; there were some things in your room that you left behind. I took the liberty of sending the items to the Abbott Mansion where everything else was sent. I trust this was okay?"

Nikki's face turns beat red and Jack covers for her. "Yes, that is perfectly fine." HE tips the bell-hop and the young gentleman leaves, or so it appears.

Victor stops the man, "To the Abbott mansion. Where everything else was taken?"

The man nods and walks away.

Victor looks infuriated and looks from Nikki to Jack, then back to Nikki. "So, you're shacking up with Jack Abbott? You went from me, to Deacon, which was awful. Now you go to this scum, Jack Abbott?"  
Jack says, "That is IT, Newman! You have 20 seconds to get out of here or so help me-"

"What, what are you going to do?"

Nikki cuts in and yells at both. "Would you two stop? You're causing a scene!"

Victor smiles a devilish smile and says, "Yeah, sure whatever. What so you intend to do Abbott? Hm? Say something? You're wasting both of our time."

The wheels are turning in Jacks head as he looks at Nikki and winks. He walks real close to Victor, brushing up against him and says in a hoarse whisper, audible to only him, Victor and Nikki. "Does it bother you? Does it bother you that she lives with me and not you? That she likes spending time with me and likes my company? Better yet…does it bother you that she and I make love?"

The last question sent Victor over the edge. He says, "Say it again, Jack."

Nikki has an embarrassed look on her face and Jack says it again. "You heard me Newman. Nikki and I are lovers. Does that…bother you?"  
Victor moves back a step, turns a little, and lays into Jack with a punch that sends him to the ground. Jack stumbles up and smirks. He brushes off his suit and sits down in the booth beside Nikki. He kisses her on the cheek and says to Victor, "Why don't you leave us alone instead of being a pain in the ass Victor?"

"Come on Jack. Be a real man. Fight me?"

Nikki stands up and walks around the booth to Victor. She looks at him and says, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're acting like an idiot now. Also, he DOES NOT need to fight you, he IS a real man. Trust me, last night he showed me how a REAL man loves a woman. Maybe you should ask Jack for some pointers?"

Victor looks disgusted and says, "You have fun with him. When he hurts you, I'll be closed off to you."

Nikki says, "I don't need you."

Victor silently, angrily walks away.

Nikki takes Jack by the tie and says erotically, "Forget lunch…take me home, now. I want you."

Jack smiles and says "Uhuh. Check please!"

At "home", Nikki and Jack crash through the door, giggling and kissing. Nikki rushes up the steps and Jack chases her. They close the bedroom door, and Nikki remarks in between kisses, "Wow, it feels like we're twenty-something again." Jack laughs and says, "Yeah, I thought the best was then. But, I was wrong. The best has yet to occur."  
"Why whatever do you mean?"  
Jack laughs mischievously and says, "Oh, you'll see."

They move to the bed and undress each other.

About half an hour later, Nikki rolls over and says, "Well Mr. Abbott, it's only 3 o'clock. What do you want to do?"  
Jack kisses her forehead and says, "Hold you in my arms."  
He takes Nikki and she lays her head on his chest.

Nikki tells him sweetly, "You know, even when I was all 'happy and content' with Victor, I always missed you."

He smiles adoringly at her, "I'm here, and I will always be here Nikki."


	2. Chapter 2

9:30 a.m. It's a new day in sunny Genoa City. Not bright enough to melt the snow, but just enough to make the scenery picturesque. Jack went to work, with him now as acting CEO of Jabot. Nikki rolled over and squinted. She wished the sun would just go away, but quickly realized what day it was; today was the day she was getting her 60 day chip. A small smile surfaced on her face and she got up to get dressed.

When she walked downstairs, Mamie came and asked if she would be expecting her for breakfast. Nikki told her no and said she was going out for the day. She asked Mamie if she would tell Mr. Abbott whenever he got back and Mamie simply nodded.

At Glow Worm, Gloria seated Nikki and told her the waiter would be right with her. A few minutes pass and Deacon walks over, not noticing Nikki is the customer.

"Hi, welcome to Glow Worm, I'm Deacon and…Nikki…hi."

Nikki rolls her eyes and says, "Nice try, go back to the bar and get me my real waiter."

"I'm your waiter. The regular guy has his kid's birthday party to go to at 11, and the cook is sick, so another waiter is filling in for him. I'm on bar and waiting tables; everyone's picking up some extra slack today. But that's not important. What can I get you?"

Nikki smirks, "How about a new waiter?"

Deacon can't help but laugh at her trying so hard to be mad.

"What, what's so funny?"

"You know you're cute when you get mad?"

"Okay…cool. Wonderful! You're my waiter. Could you just shut up and get me an OJ? And THIS time…don't spike it."

"Sure, one orange juice, coming right up."

Nikki smiled and Deacon saw. Nikki thought to herself "What the hell are you doing?"

Deacon came back with the juice and said, "Did you know what you want?"

Nikki gave him the order and he placed it in the kitchen.

He came behind the bar and told Gloria, "I'll get Nikki's order when it's up. But other than that, I'm on break."

Gloria gave him a look, but forgot about it when Jeff walked in to have breakfast with her.

When Nikki's food was done, he walked over with it and set it on another table. He went back to get his food, put it down on her table and she said, "That's not mine."  
"I know, it's mine. This is yours."

He handed her the plate and sat down across from her.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not eating with you!"

Deacon looks at her sympathetically and says, "Look, I'll tell you the whole story. All of it."

Nikki looks disgusted and says, "Like I want to hear it."

"I'm going to be honest with you, completely honest with you. Meggie promised me money if I were to get you away from Victor. From the beginning I wanted you. So, as you could see, this seemed perfect to me! I mean…just look at my apartment. I have nothing. And to be with you…Anyway, she used Victor's money to get me into rehab, the same one you were in. She snuck booze in. If you remember the day we played poker, the prize in the bag was alcohol. But, I couldn't give you the liquor, because I care about you. That's when the infatuation stopped, and the genuine care began. I just couldn't hurt you. Okay, Newman could do that…but I can't. Then we became friends…and then we made love and-"

"You comforted me…we did NOT…I reiterate not not not make love."

He ignores her and continues, "Then it happened again."

She cuts him off again and says, "Then I found out what a lying bastard you are."

Deacon smiles and retorts, "I'm being truthful and here she is swearing at me."

Nikki becomes irritated, "Get to the point!"

"You know what, I'm glad that the truth came out. No more secrets."

"So you say."

"That's what happened. Now you know everything."

Nikki says, "Well I admire your honesty…but I can't believe you.

"I understand…take some time to process this, I know it's a lot."

Nikki looks at him sheepishly and says, "Um...I have to leave."

"Of course, yeah. I'll see you around I guess?"

"If I happen to run into you, but other than that, no."

She leaves without her cell phone and Deacon tries to grab her attention. But, to no avail, Nikki doesn't turn around.

At the AA meeting, Nikki is seated. She looks through her purse and sighs. Deacon comes from behind her and says, "Looking for this?" while handing her the phone.

"Um, thanks."

"Sure. So I'm getting my 60 day chip today."

Nikki beams and says, "Really? I am, too."

"Yeah, congratulations. Although you should not have to get a chip. You shouldn't be here. It's my fault. But I'm glad I'll be here to see."

She shifts uncomfortably and says, "Okay…"

The AA leader talks and asks for volunteers to speak. Nikki speaks as Deacon watches her. When the meeting is over, Nikki and Deacon both get their chips. Nikki drops hers, and she and Deacon both try to pick it up. Their hands touch and they freeze and look at each other. Nikki smiles awkwardly, "Thank you."

He hands the chip to her and she heads out the door. She gets in the car and tells her driver to go back to the Abbott mansion. When he starts up the car, it kicks out. He goes out and takes a look under the hood. He comes back and says, "I'm sorry Mrs. Newman, the battery is dead. I have jumper cables, but I need another car to jump the battery."

Nikki gets irritated and complains, "Oh that's just great. I'll go call a cab and wait inside."

She goes back into the building and Deacon says, "Car trouble?"

She gives him a look and he says, "I saw your driver out the window looking under the hood. You know, I can give you a lift Nikki."

"At this point Satan himself could offer me a ride and I would say yes. What's the harm in you taking me home?"

"Question, where is your home?"

"Abbott Mansion."

"Jack? You live with him?"

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go."

Deacon opens the car door for her and she gets in.

While he's driving, he asks, "So it's south of highway B, right?"

"North. Make the left here. If you make the right-"

"You go out to the ranch. Got it."

Deacon parks around the back of the pool house, in case Kay pops by, or Jack gets home early. If someone where to find out she had Deacon over, all hell would break loose; even though he was only dropping her off.

When they arrive, he gets out and opens the door for her. He asks, "Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

"Okay. Want to come in for a while?"

"Uh…y-yeah. Definitely."

When they get in the door, Nikki says, "Something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine. Where's Jack?"

"At Jabot. He has 5 meetings today. Friday always was his busiest day of the week. He doesn't get home until 6, but today, probably 9…ish."

Deacon laughs and says, "This is a nice place. Probably 10 times the size of my actual home, when I had one, in LA."

"Well they don't call it the Abbott Mansion for nothing."

He watches her and smiles. She picks up on it and says, "What are you smiling at?"

"You know you're beautiful, don't you?"

"With all the men that have told me that, I might as well just admit it. Sure, I'm beautiful."

"Nik, you better believe you are."

"You can sit down if you want."

"Are you sure? A rat like me should be able to sit in such a nice house on such nice furniture?"

"Stop. You know you're not all that bad. If you would make your own choices instead of being bribed and deceitful, you could actually find a good woman to be with."

"Yeah I…I guess."

"She's out there. Everybody has somebody. You'll find her some day. Now sit down. Are you hungry at all?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

The phone rings and Nikki yells, "I'll get it Mamie! Hello?"

Jack smiles, "Hey beautiful! Listen, I have some bad news. I'm going to stay here tonight and work on this huge pile of reports on my desk. I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need to do this."

"It's okay. When will you be home?"

"With any luck, tomorrow night. Anyway, I have a wardrobe here, so don't worry about that. I'll see you then."

"Bye Jack."

"Goodbye, and goodnight, Nik."

Deacon inquires, "Jack I take it?"

"Yeah, he's staying tonight at Jabot. He's working on reports. I guess since he had off the other day he's backed up at the office."

"Understandable, of course."

"Oh and you know?"

"I worked at Forrester as Head of Promotions. I know what it's like."

"Hm, you should see about working for some company here. You have experience, after all."

"Yeah, sure with my record. I screwed up my life, I am trying to change. It's just so hard sometimes. So much temptation."

Nikki tries to calm him, "I know about temptation, trust me. It IS hard, but it IS possible to break bad habbits."

Deacon scoffs, "Sure, me change. That's like saying Victor is a cuddly little kitten."

Nikki almost spits out her tea laughing. Deacon says, "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm f-fine." She can barely talk amidst her laughter. "You know, no one has made me laugh like this in a long time."

"I'm happy to be of assistance."

Deacon's phone rings, "Busy night for us I guess." Nikki laughs.

"Hello?...What? No, you said it would be fixed. Y-yeah! Oh great, what am I supposed to do now, huh? By tomorrow…well what about tonig- You know what, whatever. Just fix it, alright? A-and for good this time!" He slams the phone down and she raises an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"The water at my apartment is broke. They need to repair it. They did 3 weeks ago, and it broke again. Cheap repair job. And this time they said it would be done by 8, here it's 6 and they call and tell me the occupants need to vacate for the night because they need to fix pipes, too. It'll be done tomorrow at 6 am."

Nikki acts kindly, "Do you need a place for the night?"

"Yeah, wherever the hell that will be."

"Here."

"What?"

"You heard me…here. There's plenty of rooms. Pick one."

"Nikki, look; you don't need to do that. I can get a room at the AC."

"I insist. Just don't even mention it."

Deacon raises his eyebrows and questions, "Jack?"

"He isn't here now. Don't even tell him. He won't know, and you don't have anywhere else to go. I remember what that was like. When I was a teenager, one of the main reasons I was a stripper in the first place, was so if a decent guy would take me to his place, I would have a roof over my head for the night. Hey, at least it was better than staying at the Bayou."

"You were a stripper?"

"Yes, long long time ago though. Don't go getting any ideas that I did that a few years ago. It was a lot more like decades ago."

"So…you were kind of-"

Nikki, donning a Cheshire cat grin, cuts him off, "From the seedy side of Genoa City. Yes, in fact I was. Sometimes I don't even realize how hard I am on people who come from the same life as me. You should have seen me and Sharon, when she was first married to Nick. It was almost like looking in a mirror. I didn't want to look back because I hated my past…still do, by the way. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have met Victor, or had the life I have today."

Deacon smiles supportively and says, "Well see, it isn't so bad, is it?"

"I guess. So look, I'm sorry for being so hard on you about the whole Victoria thing. I mean, I called you a low life and hey, I was once classified as such. I shouldn't have looked down on you that badly. And with the Meggie thing, I'm alright. It didn't kill me, all it did was knock me off the wagon for a few months. And it's been two whole months that I've been stone-cold sober! I have never felt better. Plus, I can't say getting to know you was a bad thing at all.'

Deacon smiles and says, "Well thank you."

Nikki nods and says, "Want to pick a room?"

"You pick, I don't want to inconvenience you at all."

Nikki laughs and comments, "You know, you really are nice. You're my guest. You pick. There are 3 spare's."

She shows him all the different bedrooms and he picks one.

"This is it?" He nods. "Okay, bathroom is down the hall to the left. If you want to put on a robe and go downstairs to wash your clothes so they're fresh, you can."

"Sure…um and, thanks again, Nikki."

She smiles and walks out.

He comes back upstairs and sees Nikki reading the paper in the living room.

Nikki peers up from her paper and smiles. "You find everything okay?"

He nods.

"Hello…earth to Deacon. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate that apartment, and the people who run it. They try to do the cheapest things, and it puts a burden on people. Just like I'm burdening-"

"Deacon Sharpe you say you are a burden to me one more time I will roll up this newspaper and swat you over the head with it. I told you, I insist on having you here."

She puts a hand on his shoulder and he smiles. She keeps her hand on his shoulder a second too long and he leans forward to kiss her. She responds tenderly and places a hand gently on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He stops the kiss, looks Nikki in the eyes and she nods slowly, looking as if she is mesmerized by him. Deacon can barely whisper "upstairs" before she leans in to kiss him again. They hurry up the steps and to the master bedroom and lock the door. He picks her up and tosses her on the bed, climbing over top of her, ripping her shirt off. Nikki pulls the string on his robe and it falls to the floor. Passion becomes them and they make love. After the fact, Deacon is lying breathless on the bed; Nikki snugly nestled in his arms.

Nikki smiles up at him, "Wow…that was incredible."

He leans down to kiss her and he says, "Should I go to my room? Or…"

"What do you think?"

Deacon chuckles, "I take that as a no?"

She says, "You are not going anywhere."

They fall asleep and soon it's morning.

They begin to stir and he looks over at her. "Morning beautiful."

"Hm, morning."

"You are so adorable."

The front door of the mansion opens and Jack walks in. "Hey Nik? Honey, I'm home! I thought I'd come home for breakfast with you!"

Nikki looks over at Deacon and he hurries out of bed.

Nikki shouts down the steps, "Hi honey…I'll be down in about half an hour, okay? I need to shower and get dressed."

Jack says, "That's fine. Mamie, how about some muffins and juice, please?"

Mamie says, "Blueberry muffins?"

Jack nods and she says, "Right away Mr. Abbott."

Deacon says, "What now?"

Nikki takes him to the back of the house where there is a fire escape. "Climb down it, go." He kisses her and says, "My clothes."

"Just go, I'll give them back to you later."

He leaves and gets into his car, wearing just her bright purple robe.

Nikki goes downstairs, but not before bumping into Jack.

"Hey, Nikki. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

The last part made Nikki worry a little, but she brushed it off.

"Fine, I gotta go get some laundry."

He stops her and says, "You okay?"

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Okay…just checking is all."

Nikki goes downstairs and takes out Deacon's clothing. She puts it in a bag, takes it upstairs, and shoves it in her suitcase.

After the panic is over, Nikki gets in the shower.

She gets out and dries herself off. Putting on her robe, she heads into bedroom. She sits on the bed and the memories of the night before come flooding through her mind. Deacon's arms wrapped around her, taking her upstairs, ripping her shirt off…Jack comes into the room.

"Nik, you're gonna kill me for asking you again, but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Jack. For the last time I'm okay. Please don't worry about me honey, I'm alright."

"Well if you say so. Come on downstairs, Mamie made some of her famous blueberry muffins."

"Sure, I'll have one. Did she make coffee or tea? I feel like coffee today, but can she make caffeinated, I'm exhausted."

Nikki's face turned bright red for a moment and Jack questioned, "Why are you so tired?"

"I uh…I don't know really. I guess I didn't get enough sleep is all."

"Come on, I'll see if she made some."

With that they head downstairs to eat breakfast.

Mamie brings the muffins in with a pot of coffee.

Nikki smiles at her and says, "Please tell me that's caffeinated."

Mamie smiles back at her, "Yes, it is, Mrs. Newman. Would you two like anything more?"

Jack tells her no and she leaves, saying if they need anything that they just need to yell.

Nikki tries to find something to talk about, "So…how was work?"

Jack scrunches up his face and says, "Ugh, please don't mention the following words; work, Jabot, or Ashley."

"Ashley, what did she do?"

"Almost destroyed the whole company if you can even believe or imagine that. You know about her and her new beau McCall, right?"

Nikki nods as he continues, "Well he came in for lunch with her. She I guess had to go to the bathroom or something or other, and when I walked into her office, he was looking through files. I haven't told her this, but I told him that that would be his first and last time in one of Jabot's executive offices."

"That's horrible. Jack I really think you should tell her. I mean, if this is what he's like, then she shouldn't trust the guy enough to marry him."

"Yeah, easier said than done. It's like he has her mesmerized. McCall could tell her go jump off the Grand Canyon. I could be there telling her don't do it, and she'd say 'But, Tucker told me to', or 'I want Tucker to tell me that'. Point being, it won't sink in."

Nikki laughs and says, "Your sister is…um, different."

"That's a nice word for it. Listen, this was wonderful, but I need to get back to work."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet."

Jack kisses her, gets up from the table and leaves.

Nikki heads up to the master bedroom and plops her suitcase on the bed. She takes out the bag with Deacon's clothes in it and gets her purse.

Downstairs, she has her coat on, ready to leave.

When she arrives at Deacon's place, she can't help but smile like a giddy schoolgirl. She heads up the steps to his room and knocks on the door.

Deacon opens the door, "Nikki, hi. What's up?"

"Um, I don't think you look very handsome in a purple robe. Here's your clothes back."

"Cool, cool and uh, hold on. Here is your robe. Comfy by the way."

"Thanks."

"Nik, listen about last night."

"I had a wonderful time. I don't regret one single, passionate second of it."

"Really? Because you know I can always forget it ever happened and-"

"No, don't. I won't ever forget it, and you shouldn't either. It's a need to know thing. I know, and Jack doesn't need to."

"Alright. If you're sure. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, I'd like to."

Deacon walks over to the kitchen and says, "Coffee?"

"No I'm okay. I brought you some muffins though."

"Sweet, thanks. You didn't have to."

"Trust me, it's my pleasure."

She sits on the bed and he asks, "So, what's your favorite color?"

Nikki gets confused and giggles, "My favorite color?"

"Yeah, I want to know everything about you."

Her face turns red and she retorts, "You uh…kind of already do know 'everything' about me. Down to every last detail."

Deacon is taken aback and says, "Well someone's mind is in the gutter. I never would have thought. But that's not what I was talking about. I want to know your favorite book, food, color, holiday…everything!"

"I think you and I would be dead long before I would finish THAT list!"

"Well we have time. A lot of time ahead."

"That's for sure."

"But um, until then, I don't think I know 'every' last detail about you…but I have an idea how I can know…"

Deacon lays her down on the bed and Nikki throws her coat off. Deacon pulls his shirt off and she kicks her heels off.

In between kisses and bites, Deacon says, "God, you're so beautiful. You have no idea how badly I've wanted this, how I've wanted you. Now that the truth is out, there's nothing that I can feel guilty about."

Nikki laughs and says, "Oxymoron much? Jack…but like I said, he isn't here now. We were never together anyway."

Deacon rolls her on her side and unlatches her bra. All clothes are off, and they soon start to make love…again.

Later on, Nikki rests her head on his chest, kissing it every so often. Their hands are intertwined and he says, "So…last time you said incredible...this time?"

"Indescribable. You took me to the moon and back. God, this is so wrong, but so right."

They talk and kiss some more, then fall into a very much dream-filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon awakening, Nikki looks at her phone; 3 new messages from Jack. ***You have 3 new messages. Main menu, to listen to you messages, press one. First unheard message. *** "Hey, Nikki. Sweetheart, I'm finally home and you're not here. Call me when you get this." ***To repeat this message, press one, to listen to second unheard message, press 2. Second unheard message. *** "Nik, uh, it's been half an hour. Honey please tell me you just lost your phone or it's dead. Call me back." ***To repeat this message, press one, to listen to the third unheard message, press 2. Third unheard message.*** "Sweetheart, it's been two hours. I'm getting worried now. Please please call me. This isn't like you at all." ***End of messages***.

Nikki gets out of bed and Deacon rolls over, "What's going on?"

"I overslept; Jack is home early and left me a few messages a while ago. He's worried about me. I need to go."

She gets dressed and rushes over to kiss Deacon good bye. He sighs and goes back to sleep.

When she arrives at the Abbott Mansion, Nikki hurriedly scrambles to get her makeup looking in order. She pushes up the visor and progresses to get into the house. Jack is in the entranceway, sitting on the steps. He runs over to her and holds her tightly in his arms. "Nikki, sweetheart, where were you? You can't do this to me!"

Nikki gives herself some distance and explains, "I was at a…charity meeting. Didn't Mamie tell you I was going to be out all day?"

"Yes, but I left a lot of messages and you didn't call me back. I got so worried. Please do not ever do that again. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Jack I can assure you I am fine. Nothing is wrong. I'm here, I'm so sorry I did that to you. But that's in the past. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"AC?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

They head to the Athletic Club and are seated. Nikki excuses herself to use the restroom and Jack notices an auburn colored hair on her purse. It's not very long, but not incredibly short, either. Nikki comes back and says, "What are you thinking so intently about?"

"Nothing…just business."

Nikki hears someone talking in the background and turns around. Deacon is there talking to the coat checker. He looks up and smiles at her, and she winks back. Jack clears his throat and she turns to him. "Okay, what do you want to get?"

Jack sighs and says, "Why were you staring at him?"

Nikki feigns anger and says, "Who, the bastard? I just can't believe he has the nerve to show his face in public is all."

Jack takes a moment to study Deacons hair and then says, "I think we should go home."

"Jack if it's because of Deacon-"

"It's not; I just remembered I have projections to work on with this new line."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just go."

At home, Jack says that he will be in the living room, and doesn't want to be bothered. Nikki goes to the kitchen to ask Mamie about dinner.

Jack gets Google open on his laptop and googles "Deacon Sharpe". He comes up with about a dozen or more searches and clicks on the Forrester one. He's in the history section, under past employees. Deacon's bio reads "The devilishly good looking Deacon Sharpe is six feet tall, and has blue eyes with auburn hair." Jack stops reading and closes the laptop. He goes upstairs to the master bedroom to snoop around. Nikki comes in and picks up the laptop, thinking it's just there, and Jack isn't using it. When she opens it, she sees Deacons profile and closes the laptop, putting it back where it was. She thinks to herself, "What is going on here?"

Jack looks around the bed and can't find anything, until he looks closer to the headboard. In between the box-spring and the headboard is another auburn colored hair. He scowls and says to himself, "Nikki, how could you do this to me?"

He runs downstairs and sees her in the living room.

Nikki smiles and says, "I was wondering where you went!"

"Hey, can I borrow your cell phone? I need to make an important call to one of the boys at work and the cordless phones here cut out on me all the time. I would use my phone but it's dead. She nods and gives him her phone. Mamie calls Nikki for dinner and she leaves to eat. He looks through her contacts and gets the number for the charity gala. When he calls, an older woman answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um this is Jack Abbott. I need to get a hold of my friend Nikki Newman. Is she there by any chance?"

"Why no sir. As a matter of fact, she wasn't here at all today."

"She wasn't, okay, well thank you anyway."

He ends the call and looks through her contacts; Deacon is there, his cell, and his apartment. Jack looks ready to kill and slams her phone down. "Nikki! I need you to come here right now."

She walks in, with an awkward look on her face. "Yes?"

"You still have Deacon in your contacts?"

"I must have forgotten to delete those?"

"Wait a minute, let me see that."

Jack takes the phone from her and looks at recent calls. He scrolls down and sees Deacon, three times…a month ago. She's quietly watching over his shoulder and he moves to messages. About 10 or 11, back and forth. He quickly scans them, and one catches his eye. He reads it out loud and looks her straight in the eye, "HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW."

Nikki looks shocked and says, "What's that mean?"

"You tell me sugar…what does it mean?"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

This message from you to Deacon this afternoon…when you were at your charity meeting. But you weren't there, were you?"

"Jack this is…absolute LUNACY. I was there."

Suddenly, her phone rings. Nikki tries to get it, but Jack holds it. He looks at it, "Deacon. Let's let it go to voice mail, shall we?"

After a while, the ringing stops and a message is left. Jack listens to it, "Hey, Nikki. I just wanted to thank you for the muffins, and for coming over. I really enjoyed the time together, if you know what I mean."

Jack repeats the last part to her, "I really enjoyed our time together, if you know what I mean."

Nikki looks at him with sorrow deep in her eyes. She starts to try to explain, "Jack, this is NOT what it looks like."

Jack chuckles to himself, and hold up the strands of hair. "Is THIS…what it looks like?"

"What, I can't even see."

"Two strands out auburn hair. One was on your purse, the other between the headboard and the box-spring. EXPLAIN NOW!"

"I was…well it was. Nothing, it meant nothing."

"WHAT MEANT NOTHING? SLEEPING WITH DEACON SHARPE? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME? Is that what meant nothing? Giving yourself to him meant nothing? I guess being with me meant nothing?"

"Jack that is not true!"

"But yes, it is. If it DID mean something you WOULDN'T have slept with him."

"But I didn't!"

"Do not even try to deny this. You did."

He walks away, leaving Nikki to sob uncontrollably on the couch.

At Deacon's, he put on his coat, ready to go out to the store for some food. He is steps away from his car when a mugger comes up behind him, demanding his keys. He puts the gun against Deacon's side. Deacon trys to be humorous and says, "Look buddy, in case you didn't notice, this is a beater car. Go get someone else's."

"Look punk, in case you didn't notice, I got a bag full of money and I gotta get the hell out of here. Now if you don't give me the keys."

Deacon gets defensive, "Like hell! Get the F off of me you jackass! I need to go see someone important!"

The carjacker gets annoyed and says mockingly, "I hope this important person is an angel, 'cuz if not, you're in trouble."

He pulls the trigger, sending Deacon to the pavement. He pulls the trigger again, this time in Deacon's head. "Tried to warn you, ya dumb bastard."

The thug drives away in Deacon's car…Deacon lies still…lifeless…bleeding profusely on the cold hard concrete.

Nikki drives over to Deacon's. About half a mile down the road, she sees flashing lights. She looks puzzled, and continues on. When she gets out, a police officer comes over, "Ma'am, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"I came to visit my…friend, Deacon Sharpe."

"You say Deacon Sharpe?"

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry ma'am, we found him dead on the ground. Appears he was shot in the ribcage and in the back of the head."

Nikki gets light headed and asks, "He…he is…you mean Deacon's…dead?"

"I apologize."

Nikki breaks down, tears streaming down her face. After about 5 minutes of crying, she composes herself and finds an officer, "Sir, how did this happen?"

There was a car that sped out of here, ballistics measured tire marks. Do you see his car anywhere here?"

Nikki nods no and he continues, "Well that's the case. There was a robbery of the back about quarter of a mile down the road. We think these crimes are somehow connected. The time in which the back was robbed and the time in which we have estimated Mr. Sharpe to have deceased is relatively close."

"So you're saying he was carjacked, and then shot by the same guy that robbed the back?"

"Looks that way."

The officer excuses himself and walks away.

Nikki gets in her car and slowly drives home; she doesn't want to drive recklessly while in distress. As she gets to the front gates of the mansion, she sees her suitcases. "Oh no…oh GOD NO! Please, this is the last thing I need!" She puts the window down and the guard Chuck comes over, "Sorry Mrs. Newman, Mr. Abbott's orders. You aren't allowed on the property. He told me to put your suitcases out here." She pops her trunk and starts to get out of the car. Chuck takes the suitcases and loads them up for her. She takes a last look at the grounds from a distance and says a final goodbye to the friendly guard.

At the Athletic Club, Nikki is at the bar, getting a credit card out to get a room. She sees a familiar face and smiles. It's Vance Abrams. He walks over to her and says to her, "Nikki Newman, right? Victoria's mother, I remember seeing you at the house that one day. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Actually I'm not. But that's not a good conversation. Hey, actually it is. One of my best friends was just shot and killed. So…could you maybe?"

"I would love to take the case. Are you buying a drink? Credit card seems a bit much for that, don't you think?"

"No, I'm buying a room. Where I was staying, with another friend, he doesn't want me there anymore."

Vance laughs, "You sure do have a lot of friends, and I hope I'm one of them."

Nikki smiles at him. When the bus boy finally comes over, Nikki gets her room. She asks him for a menu and Vance says, "Make that two, if you don't mind? Maybe we can discuss the case, if you feel up to it, of course."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Over dinner, Nikki starts to talk about the case, "When I went over to his place, there were officers there. All I saw were lights from police cars…everywhere I turned, they were there. An officer approached me and asked why I was there. I told him that I am a friend of Deacon. He then proceeded to tell me of the situation. Deacon was shot, the guy they suspect did it robbed a bank down the road. They think the crimes are linked, for the mugger didn't have a car-"

Vance finishes her sentence, "So he took Deacons and killed him. Easy get away you would think. But I can handle it most definitely. I just need to know one thing, what was your relationship with him. This is strictly confidential, tell me anything."

Nikki's eyes tear up and she says, "He was my…um I guess you can say…lover? I was with someone, the someone that threw me out on my ass, and rightfully so. I was going to tell him it was all out in the open, but I never could." She starts to cry heavily and Vance assures her, "Nikki, calm down. We will win this case…we will get justice for him. We WILL find the snake that did this and he will rot in jail for life. I can almost certainly say that when we do find him, the case is so solid that you would need a jackhammer to break it."

Nikki laughs and says, "Thank you for dinner, and for taking my case. So when did you want to see me next?"

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"Yes, well I have to go now. Thanks again."

Vance helps her with her chair and says, "I'll walk you to your room."

She smiles and they walk up to her suite.

Nikki takes out her card and swipes it. Vance opens the door for her. When they walk in the suite, Vance asks, "So you said tomorrow…about 12 sound okay?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds great. Thank you so much, I've probably said that a thousand times by now, but you have no idea what this means. Nobody else will help me. My family never liked him after the Victoria situation and the art thing with Daniel. Victor will probably treat me like dirt on the ground…but what else is new?"

Vance scoffs, "Don't you pay any attention to Newman. After only an hour with you I can see what a lovely woman you are. Whoever just dumped you is stupid, and Newman is an idiot for treating you the way he always has."

Nikki looks confused and questions, "How would you know?"

"What, how he treats you?"

Nikki nods and he explains, "It's been in the papers. The whole 'I only wish it were you they were putting in the drawer' thing a few years ago was overheard. Not necessarily the papers but in magazines. How could you let him say that to you and go back to him?"

"History?"

"History is one thing, but continuous abuse is another. He's just unreasonable and wrong."

Nikki breaks down, "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with Deacon. He never judged. Sure he made a big mistake, but who hasn't?"

Vance goes over to her and pulls her into a friendly hug.

She laughs and says, "Oh no, now I'm getting tears all over your suit jacket."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

After about 30 seconds, she breaks off from the hug and says, "So noon?"

"I'll see you then."

Nikki walks with him to the door and he leaves.

She heads over to her bed and plops down, looking over at the clock and sighing, "Ugh…only 8 o'clock! God I'm so tired!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Vance is talking to the bartender, "So, you deliver food to Ms. Newman, right?"

The kid looks uninterested but says, "Yes."

"Well what kinds of foods does she like?"

"I don't know man, whatever we have as a special she gets. She never really gets off the menu. Like today, lasagna. Tomorrow, she'll probably get the sirloin tips, since they're the special of the day. Any other random questions you might have?"

Vance laughs, "No, no that's it."

The kid walks away, but Vance gets his attention again, "Hey wait a minute. Is room 178 open?"

"Uh yeah, that room's right next to Newman's. What, you stalking the broad?"

Vance gets irritated, "Could you not call her that? And no, I'm not. I'm her attorney and I want to be close by. My room's on the 3rd floor, opposite of hers. I just want to be within arm's reach of her if she needs me."

The kid laughs and pokes fun at him, "Right…I think someone likes her…"

Vance smiles, "I'm taking extra precautions. If she remembers something, she has less time to between walking from her room to my room to forget is all."

"Dude I'm 20, I'm not exactly stupid. I know when some guy wants to hook up with a chick. And between you and me, if I were older…I'd tap that."

Vance looks un amused, "Look! Just get me 178, and don't even think about 'tapping that.'"

"Okay, chill…I'll get you your room. And you are?"

"Vance Abrams."

The kid looks like he's just seen a ghost, "Oh…you mean that rich attorney guy from lower Manhattan?"

"Yeah, what's the matter, you don't look so good."

"Oh no reason sir. Yeah, that room's available. Shall I have your luggage sent over there?"

Vance smiles a Cheshire cat grin and says, "That sounds good." Vance places a 100 dollar bill down and says, "This is for you. Be extra nice to Ms. Newman, you get a lot more than that. She's been through enough. Take real good care of her, I mean the works, a rose on her tray when she orders to her room, free refills…you get it, don't you?"

The kid looks thrilled, "Uh yeah! Of course, and no one will know about your questions. If you have anymore, just ask anytime sir. Have a good night, here's you key."

Vance nods and goes to his new room.

It's morning now in GC, and Nikki wakes up. There's a knock at the door and it's the kid. She goes to put her robe on and answers the door.

The kid has a big smile, "Morning Ms. Newman, here's your coffee and breakfast. I hope this starts off a wonderful day."

Nikki laughs and says, "You're awfully happy today Brendan, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm just having a good day is all."

Nikki raises an eyebrow, "I was a teenager once. You have a new girlfriend. Did I guess it right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

He hands her the tray and says, "If you need anything, just ask."

Outside her door, he pulls out the hundred, "Looks like you're my girlfriend, Mr. Franklin."

Around the corner, Vance pops his head out the door. Brendan jumps, "Dude don't do that to me!"

"How's she holding up?"

"Okay I guess. She seems happy. She thinks I have a new girlfriend."

Vance laughs and sends Brendan off. He gets dressed and heads downstairs with his paper. During breakfast, Victor walks over and sees Vance.

"Abrams…"

"What the hell do you want Newman? Didn't I scare you enough with beating you in the suit?"

Victor smirks, "Ask Jack Abbott, nothing scares Victor Newman, you go that? You are Nikki's attorney I understand?"

Vance thinks to himself, "I thought word got around fast in Manhattan…"

"Yes, what's it to you? And do not even try to pry anything out, attorney-client confidentiality."

"Look Vance Abrams, I know everything about Nikki. She is the mother of my children. What does she have to do with this Deacon Sharpe fellow?"

Vance laughs heartily, "Didn't I just tell you I can disclose that?"

"I don't care, frankly, what you just told me. No what's going on?"

Vance pulls his paper out, finds a page, and starts reading. He looks up at Victor and says, "If you will excuse me, I need to read my paper."

"I'm warning you Abrams, if Nikki is in danger and you don't tell me, there will be hell to pay."

"Is it helps you sleep at night, which I don't think anything could keep you up at night, she isn't in danger. She's helping Deacon. He's Dead, which I'm sure you saw on the news. Other than that, which is as much as the public knows, I am not at liberty to say."

Victor sits down and says, "So…how is Jack? Him and Nikki are a couple, you know."

Vance thinks, "That's who dumped Nikki? That bastard."

Victor looks at Vance, "What's wrong Abrams? Nikki didn't tell you that?"

"It doesn't pertain to the case, so it doesn't matter to me."

Victor laughs and stands up, "Well, now look who really knows Nikki. You have a nice day."

Vance looks pissed as Victor saunters off out of the club.

Vance goes to his office and comes back around noon. He waits for Nikki at his usual table. Nikki is finishing up getting dressed, wearing a fairly revealing blue dress with 3 inch spike heels. She goes downstairs to the coat guy and asks, "Have you seen Vance Abrams?"

The gentleman points her in the direction and she goes over to the table.

Vance manages to compose himself and pull out her chair for her.

"How are you today, Nikki?"

Nikki smiles, "In the mood for justice."

Vance laughs, "Perfect. That's what I like to hear. By the way, you look lovely today."

"Thank you. You don't think it's too much?"

"Not at all. I think it looks great…you look great…beautiful actually. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, thank you."

Vance clears his throat, "Well, time to get down to business.-" ***Ring*** "Excuse me…Hello, Vance Abrams…well that's bad for him, good for us *he gives Nikki a thumbs up*…yes. Okay then, we'll be there right away. No, thank you. Alright, we need to go downtown to the police station. They've found the guy and Deacon's car a few blocks away. It looks as if Deacon didn't have the gas tank filled all the way. The guy bailed on the car and per suited on foot. They found him down the road. He could have hid in the woods and they would have never found him. Luckily a neighbor heard shots and called the police when she did. Speed of car vs. driving two blocks, the car stalling, and then moving on foot. He had no chance at all. If he were running, then he would have made it obvious he was the culprit. But, being that he was walking, we caught up with him."

Nikki smiles a vindictive smile, "Good. Now what's the capital punishment? Lethal injection, or does Wisconsin have an eye for an eye system? If so, I'm all for it! Let the bastard rot in hell forever."

"Now you do know he will have to be on trial?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. And every day of the trial I WILL be there. You can bet on that."

Vance studies her face for a moment, "You know, you can see you're not alright. I can tell just by looking in your eyes."

"Did you expect me to be?"

"Nik, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you are holding up such a strong front… but it's not fooling me. I can see hoe hurt you are. It's not good to keep it all in like that."

"What, you want me to cry all over the place?"

"Not at all. But whenever you have a moment, if you feel like crying, do it. Not saying in public, but if you're ever alone, instead of saying 'Stop crying! You don't need to anymore', just let it all out. Even if it's just crocodile tears, it's better than nothing."

Nikki looks away, letting a small tear fall. Vance picks up on this and says, "Is that a tear I see?"

"What? No, I have something in my eye is all."

Vance growls, "Nikki."

"Okay okay! Yes it's a tear. I'm crying…you said even if it's a crocodile tear…just let it out. So, I am."

He smiles at her and says, "So, to downtown?"

"Yes…my car or yours?"

"We'll take mine."

Vance helps her put her coat on. She thanks him and they head downtown to the station. On the way, they are both quiet. They appear to be preoccupied with something. When they finally get to the station, Nikki hurries out of the car, a determined look on her face. Vance rushes after her, "Nikki, Nikki wait. You can't just barge in there, wait for me."

"If you would hurry up! Wait, I'm sorry, you're helping me and I'm yelling at you. I'm so sorry. It's just so damn hard sometimes, you know?"

He smiles comfortingly, "I know how it is. Everything will be okay. I promise."

They go into the building and Vance goes up to the desk, "Hey June, uh Heather Stevens called me to tell me about the murder suspect."

Nikki pipes in, "SUSPECT? What do you mean suspect?"

"Nikki calm down, innocent until proven guilty."

She rolls her eyes and June says, "Who is this?"

"Nikki, Deacon Sharpe's…friend."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Nikki smiles and nods and June goes to get Heather.

Heather comes out from a meeting and says, "Well, we were just discussing the case. We found the gun in…Nikki, hi. Um we can't discuss this in front of you, I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?"

Vance corrects Heather, "Yes she can, and she is a very good friend of Deacon and was going to see him when he was shot. She's allowed to be here. Go on, please?"

"Very well. As I was saying, we found the gun in the car he stole, Mr. Sharpe's car. The suspect had blood splattered on his pants from the blow of the head on the concrete."

Nikki looks mortified and Heather keeps on talking…

"Mr. Sharpe had in his will that he wanted everything to go to his daughter, Hope, back in LA. He also wished to be cremated and the ashes are to be given to his daughter to be spread wherever she wishes."

Nikki's mouth gapes open and she says, "What? So he won't even be here?"

Heather solemnly nods no, "No, not unless his daughter moves here. I'm sorry Nikki. I know this must be hard on you."

Nikki's tears fall on her dress and she says, "Great, just what I want, tears on my new dress."

Vance holds her and Heather excuses herself.

Owen Pomerantz comes in and informs Vance, "We're skipping the preliminary hearing and going straight to a trial. There will be no separate sentencing, just guilty/not guilty, degree of murder and sentencing. We're putting it all in one due to time constraints."

Vance says, "Great, all the better. Put the bastard in jail quicker."

…Trial Day…

Judge Reynolds is on trial and Nikki is sitting behind Vance. Hope and Brooke are in from LA, sitting beside Nikki. Jackie Maronie is also there, wearing an always outlandish "Jackie M Designs" outfit.

The criminal, Brian Jenkins comes in wearing cuffs and Nikki vaults over the fencing, "You bastard! You killed him! YOU KILLED DEACON I HATE YOU!" She hits him repeatedly with clenched fists and Judge Reynolds bangs the gavel, "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! Bailiff, please escort Ms. Newman back to her row. And Ms. Newman, another outburst, no matter how big or small, you will be removed permanently."

Vance gets up to address the judge, "Your honor, you have to understand Ms. Newman is simply grieving, you will have to forgive her."

"Oh really Mr. Abrams, I have to forgive her? If she can't handle being in a court of law, let her take her grieving somewhere else. Thank you. Now let's get started. Bailiff, the evidence, please?"

The Bailiff gives the evidence, "Your honor, the gun is in this bag, the evidence number is on this tag and the blood testing is in this envelope."

"Thank you Bailiff. Let's see what we have here. Well…this is blatantly obvious. The bullets match the gun caliber, the blood on Mr. Jenkins pants is the same as Mr. Sharpe's blood. I don't think we even need a testimony. I find you guilty of third degree murder. With as brutal and as senseless as this crime was, I sentence you to jail for a sentence of no less than 45 years." The gavel bangs for the final time and Nikki reaches over the rail to hug Vance.

Nikki looks adoringly at him and says, "Want to go to the club for dinner? My treat of course."

"That sounds wonderful. We could discuss fees, if you feel up to it, of course."

"Yeah, that's more than okay. Justice was served."

At the club, Nikki buys them the most expensive lobster meal on the menu. Nikki asks how his food is and he says, "It's delicious. Listen, about the payment, don't worry about it. It was my pleasure."

Nikki looks innocently at him, "Oh Vance…you don't need to do that. I can certainly pay you, it's not like I'm broke."

"It's fine. This dinner is the best I've had in a long time. The food was great, and I'm enjoying it with a very lovely and incredibly beautiful lady."

Nikki blushes, "Oh stop it. No I'm not."

"Trust me. Do you see some of the other men here staring at you? I don't think they're admiring the lobster dinner, either."

Brendan walks over with a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to her, "Ms. Newman, theses are from someone for you. I just got told to give them to you. Would you like a refill on your tea?"

"Yes Brendan, thank you." He goes away and Nikki reads the card, "Nikki, I am so sorry to hear about your loss. Love always, Victor." Nikki scoffs, "Yeah, love always until I get tired of you or until you piss me off."

Vance laughs, takes the card out of the bouquet and calls Brendan over. Brendan comes over and Vance says, "Brendan, give these to some lovely young lady you know."

"Thank you Mr. Abrams."

He walks away and Nikki smiles, "How did you know I wanted that?"

"What, to get rid of the bouquet?"

"Yeah, although I wanted to stomp on it…but you're idea is better."

Brendan walks over with Nikki's tea and goes back to the bar.

Nikki looks at Brendan, "You know, he isn't such a bad kid after all. He just has this look about him that makes you think he is. When you really get to know him, he's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, he is. Well, after you finish your tea, did you want to go upstairs? The night is still young. I could pick your brain about what you like. I think we could be really good friends."

Nikki beams, "Oh! I certainly hope so. I think it would be wonderful to have a friend that is a genuinely good man. I don't have too many of those."

"Really?"

"No, does that surprise you?"

"You seem like the type of woman that would have men swarming after you, good and bad."

Nikki giggles, "Why Vance Abrams if I didn't know any better I could swear you were hitting on me!"

Vance smiles, "Oh…and what if I am? Nikki, you're a beautiful woman. I should think it be very normal for a man to feel attracted to you. Mentally, and most definitely physically."

Nikki's face turns bright red. She can barley look him in the eyes, "Physically?"

"Extremely physically attracted to you. But your mind is wonderful as well. You're very intelligent. You just don't give yourself enough of credit."

"Thank you. Ready to go upstairs? I can tell you anything you want to know."

"After you."

In her suite, Nikki sits on the couch, asking Vance if he wants water or some chocolates. He says no, because he is completely stuffed from dinner. "So, you wanted to pick my brain?"

"Yeah, what makes you you."

"Oh boy! That could take a long time. Let's see, I love all colors, I love horses, I should show you mine. She's beautiful. Do you know how to ride?"

Vance laughs, "The last time I did I was 20 something and I fell. I hated it for so long, but I had a little neighbor kid teach me. He wasn't the best instructor in the world."

"Well I could teach you."

"I think I might take you up on that offer. I'm sure that you're a wonderful instructor. Kids, how many? I know Victoria…"

"Two, Nicholas and Victoria. Nick is the youngest, and Vikki the oldest. I had Vikki when I was 20ish. Then Nick a while later. I have 4…no wait, 5 and a half."

Vance looks confused and she says, "Not a half of a child, but Delia, Billy's daughter. She is Vikki's step daughter. And the fifth one is the newest one, Lucy."

"Okay, that explains it. I was going to say."

They burst into laughter and Vance says, "I think I've been bothering you enough for the day."

Nikki gasps, "Bothering me are you kidding? You couldn't be further from the truth. You're a wonderful man and wonderful company."

Vane gets up, "Still, I'll let you bask in the glory of victory. And don't worry about the outburst in court…I thought it was adorable that you care that much about someone you were hardly involved with. It was very, well, honorable almost."

"Thank you, although I don't think the judge wants to see me anytime soon."

At the door, Nikki opens it and Vance is a few feet outside.

"Thank you for dinner, Nikki. I had a great time."

Nikki smiles a sheepish smile, "I did, too. Goodnight."

"Night…"

He stairs deep into her eyes and she gets up on her tip toes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her, immediately moving his hands lower on her back. The kiss gets more passionate and Nikki moves from his mouth to his cheek then towards his ear. She softly blows air in his ear and he grasps the zipper on her dress and roughly pulls it down. The kisses turn hotter and wetter as she sucks on his neck. Vance rips his tie off and Nikki rips his dress shirt off and he closes the door. "I wonder is someone saw that." Nikki says breathlessly through kisses. "Who cares, I don't" Vance says before moving to kiss her chest. They fall on the bed and Nikki reaches down to unbuckle his belt. Things get slower and more sensual as the initial need and urgency has passed. He kisses her forehead and looks into her eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Nikki nods and he continues to kiss her neck. With all clothes off by now, he rolls her over on her back and she says, "Please, I want you so badly. I need you to comfort me…make love to me Vance." He smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips. Giving in to the passion and the beautifully in sink chemistry, they make love.

Afterwards, they continue to kiss, deeply and hotly. Vance looks at her and says, "You don't know how badly I've wanted this. Since that day I saw you at Victoria's house, I've always wanted to even hold your hand. But this…this was wonderful. It is wonderful." He kisses her on her cheek and she looks up at him adoringly, "You know, I feel so safe in your strong arms. Please don't ever let me go."

"I won't. You're too sweet and kind for me to ever do that. I could never hurt you."

She nestles her head on his chest and he says, "Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight, Vance. Sweet dreams."

"They will be sweet, if they're filled with you."

He kisses her forehead and they fall into a dream-filled deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Keep in mind, the Diane you should visualize is THE Diane, Alex Donnelly. And for Victoria, visualize Heather Tom. For Billy, it's still Billy Miller, simply because he's good. Everyone else is the same unless noted***

In her hotel suite, Nikki is sleeping. Vance tries to awaken her, but to no avail. He calls out her name repeatedly. "Nikki…Nik…Hey Nikki honey, please wake up…"

The voice slowly transitions into Jacks voice "Nikki, I need you. Please wake up sweetheart." In the hospital room, Nikki's eyes flutter open slowly, almost painfully. Victoria rushes over. She looks at her mother in awe. Jack says "Nikki! Oh thank God!" He leans over her to kiss her forehead. Nikki looks confused and can only mumble "Jack, what's going on…You threw me out, why am I here…Why are you here?" Jack looks as confused as she does and Victoria interrupts, "Mom, you're in the hospital. You were driving from Newman Towers to the Abbott mansion after meeting me for lunch. There was a terrible accident. You've been in a coma for 3 months. They didn't think you would make it. The only glimpse of hope was when you would flutter your eyes. Sometimes you would mumble something, but fall back unconscious. Please whatever you do don't go to sleep!" Nikki says, "Wh-what? Where's Vance? What's going on?" Jack asks her tenderly, "Sweetheart…Vance has been out of town for the past month. You don't even know him, why do you ask?"

"No, Deacon is dead. I needed a lawyer for his case, Vance was the lawyer. He and I are involved. Now where is he damn it!"

Jack looks concerned, "Sweetheart, please don't get upset. You could spike your blood pressure and fall under again. Deacon isn't dead, what on earth are you talking about? You hate him for what he did to you."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"He used you for money. He was in cahoots with Meggie. Don't you remember?"

"He is DEAD Jack! Deacon is dead, I cheated on you with him! And then he died, and then Vance was there for me and one thing led to another and-" Victoria cuts her off, plugging her ears with her fingers, "I don't want to hear this, I'll be out in the hallway." Jack says, "Victoria! Wait, go get a doctor, I have some questions for one of them." Vikki nods and leaves to fetch a doctor. Jack looks at Nikki and smiles, taking one of her hands and his. Doctor Ogamora walks in and Jack stands up to greet him. He motions to go out in the hall and Doctor Ogamora nods. Jack gets the door for him and they go outside. Jack looks at the doctor, "Give it to me straight doc, none of this funny business. Can it be possible to have dreams while in a coma? I mean, real dreams. So real that when you wake up you think the dream was reality and that reality is the dream?" Doctor Ogamora nods and explains, "Yes. It is very possible. Is Ms. Newman having these type of episodes?"

"Yes, she thinks everything is ass-backwards. Excuse my language, but it's…the things she is saying are…awful. Please tell me this will stop soon?"

"Of course Mr. Abbott. It's actually your job. Remind her of things that are reality, she will remember soon enough. She will understand the dream is what it is, just a dream. Maybe, a few days at the most. It's like a nightmare, you think it's real, then you wake up and remind yourself 'it's only a dream'. But, Ms. Newman doesn't know this. You need to tell her that it's a dream, and nothing more."

"Thank you Doctor. I can't tell you enough how glad I am that you brought her back to us."

"Don't thank me sir, it's the man above. He is pulling the strings." Jack smiles and thinks to himself… "The man above…thank you…"

Victoria comes from the coffee area of the waiting room and calls Jack in. He walks over to the waiting room and she sits with him. She inquires about the "dream" situation and Jack tells her, "It'll go away in a few days. It's normal he said." Victoria sighs and smiles, "Thank God! Hey, have you seen my brother? I haven't heard from him in a few days. He's been in Germany on business." Jacks face lights up, "No kidding. I haven't heard from him, but what part of Germany?"

"Munich, why do you ask?"

"Abbotts are German. We're from Munich, well I'm not. But my grandfather was."

"I never knew that…"

"Learn something new every day, huh kiddo?" Vikki nods and says she has to leave for work. Jack understands and will keep her posted. He goes back into the room and Nikki looks up at him and asks, "Why are you here?"

"Nik, I'm here because I love you. Do you remember? Honey, you live with me. You and Deacon are over with. Victor is with Diane now…They are married."

"How? I'm with Vance and-"

"No, you aren't. That is what you conjured up while you were in your coma. This is reality. What you think is, isn't. You're with me. Deacon is still in that rat infested motel."

"Cockroach infested actu…aly…Wait…You said Diane and VICTOR?"

"Yes, they got married a little after your accident."

"Oh my God…does he ever stop? I mean, he tells me to stay away from Deacon, then he told me to stay away from you and GOD does he get annoying!"

"Hey…you remember that?"

"Yeah, so…this was just a dream?"

"That's the way to look at it. But we never weren't real. We are very real Nikki."

"Jack…this is real. You and me, and Deacon is alive…and, and Victor is with Diane. I never was with Vance?"

"No, never with Vance."

"It was only…just a dream?" Jack nods and takes her hand and kisses it. She reiterates herself, "It was only just a dream…just a little silly dream."

"That's the way to look at it beautiful. Hey, whenever you get out of here, I'm sure it will be soon, we can go home, where you belong…" Jack smiles and Nikki fakes a smile, hoping Jack won't notice, which he doesn't. Nikki asks him to go get the doctor, because she can't wait to go back where she belongs. Jack laughs and asks her "So you're this excited? Ah Nik, this feels like when we were married. I love it, I love you." Nikki says, "Yeah, I'm excited. Now can ya go and get him? I'm tired of being cooped up here already." Jack goes to get Doctor Ogamora and Nikki thinks to herself. She can't wrap her mind around it, "Victor and Diane? Diane and Victor…Newman and Jenkins…Diane Jenkins Newman, nah, she wants the name. Diane Newman…how I loathe you. How much trouble you caused my second marriage to Victor. The happy occasion it was supposed to be. God help me if I ever see you I will-"

"Nikki? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one Jack. I'm thinking out loud. What did the doctor say anyway?"

"You can go home tomorrow. They just want to keep you overnight. You can, in the mean time, work on walking. Talking you are very okay with, but you might be a little wobbly. So, wanna try to walk around? I'll help you, I won't let you fall." *Nikki flashed back to both times Victor helped her around the hospital…when she had her almost paralyzing back surgery when she was married to Jack, and when she was shot by Veronica when Victor remarried her* Jack looks at her, whom is speechless.

"Nikki, hey is everything okay? I won't let you fall if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I just don't see why I need to stay overnight…"

"It's for the best. Now come on, try walking a little." Nikki sits up and moves so her feet are off the bed. Jack comes over to help her. She places one foot down, then the other. She slowly moves her feet forward, one after the other. She stumbles a little, but then regains her composure. Jack is wearing a big grin on his face, he can't believe she can walk so well, even if she is slow about it. Nikki says, "I need to sit down. Not that I'm tired, but I don't feel like doing this anymore…can you go get me some real food? Maybe from the colonnade room?" Jack places a hand on her shoulder, "Nikki, you don't know how glad everyone is that you're okay. Sure, I'd be glad to get you some food. I'll be back in about forty five minutes-and hour, okay?" Nikki nods and Jack exits. She thinks out loud, "Damn you Victor! You better be at work!" She goes over to her personal belongings bag and picks up her phone. She sees the sign that says *NO CELLULAR PHONE USE IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM, THANK YOU*. She rolls her eyes and shuffles over to the door, no one in sight. She goes to her contacts and, on her Droid, scrolls down to Victor office. She taps the contact and the phone is dialing. Connie answers the phone at the reception desk, "Newman Enterprises main office, this is Victor Newman's secretary Connie, how may I be of assistance?"

"Connie, hi, it's Nikki."

"Nikki how are you? I thought you were in a coma?"

"Was, I'm out of it thank God. They filled me in, apparently over the past 2 weeks or so I've been recovering. You know, little stuff, fluttering my eyes, moving my lips. Things like that. Anyway, is Victor there?"

"Yes he is, do you need me to connect you to him?"

"No, no that's fine. I just needed to know where he is. Thank you Connie! Bye bye."

"Goodnight Mrs. Newman." Nikki looks puzzled. "Mrs.? Everyone else keeps calling me Ms…" She puts the phone back and gets a pair of her velour pants on. She puts the matching jacket on, then rolls up the sleeves and pant legs, so no one can see them under the gown. She gets up and walks out of her room. Doctor Ogamora is there, and asks if she needs something. Nikki says in response, lying…"No, I was just going to walk around is all." Doctor O. nods and his pager beeps. He tells Nikki, "If you need anything, ask one of the nurses. I have a call on floor 3." Nikki walks over to near the elevator. She hears a monitor flat-lining and the nurses all rush from the nurses station to the patients room. "Could this be any easier?" She rushes back to her room, and gets her purse. She fast-walks back to the elevator, and makes sure no one is looking. To her surprise, everyone is in the other patient's room. Once in the elevator, she takes the hospital gown and throws it in her purse. She gets her keys out, but realizes she has no car. "Damn it! I totaled it! What the hell am I gonna do now?" She gets out of the elevator and gets out of the hospital. She walks around, pacing like crazy. Just then, Victoria pulls up in her Benz. Nikki runs over behind a bush and kneels down. After Vikki goes in, Nikki hurries over to her car. "This is just perfect! I have a spare to Victoria's car. God, please don't let Victor leave work! I'm going to get hell for this either way…" She gets in, and puts the key in the ignition, the car turns on, "Success, thy name is Nikki! Victor, when I get there your ass better be in that leather computer chair of yours or so help me God I WILL put you in the hospital…Good, only 10 minutes have passed. Jack won't be back for a while. Friday is a busy night at the Colonnade. He's gonna be there for an hour at least." At the pay station, Nikki pays for the ticket and leaves, heading towards none other than Newman Enterprises.

At the nurses station, Victoria flips on the nurse, "What the HELL do you MEAN my mother left! She can barely walk!"

"Actually Ms. Newman, she was out here walking around, she can move pretty well and-"

"So you're excusing this? What the hell kind of emergency room is this?"

"Not at all am I excusing this, but we all had to help Mr. Reynolds down the hall, he was going into cardiac arrest and we all needed-"

"Not ONE of you couldn't be here? All of you had to be with him?"

"Hospital regulations. All members of staff in the area on the clock must be with a patient in an emergency situation. His situation was dire, we almost lost him."

"Oh GOD! So you have no idea where my mother is?"

"Not at all, I apologize Ms. Newman. Maybe Mr. Abbott knows?"

"Yeah, he has to…" She walks into her mother's room, but no one is there. Jack's briefcase is gone, so is his phone. "God damn it! Where the hell is everybody!"

At the Newman Parking Garage, Nikki made great time, 20 minutes. She gets up to Victor's office and Connie is nowhere in sight…maybe because it's 11 at night. Everybody leaves before Victor, so it's not a shocker to her. She knocks on his office door and Victor looks puzzled, but answers, "Come in!" She walks in and stands there. He says, "Hello? Anyone there?" He is buried in a file on his desk, and hasn't turned to acknowledge her…Finally, after a minute he says, "You could kindly tell me who you are." After another minute he says, "Who the hell-" He turns and stops in mid sentence, looking Nikki up and down…She smiles at him and he says, "What the…well I'll be damned…how did you? You were in a coma, how are you here?"

She teases him, "I ran…"

"Yeah I'll bet you did. But in reality?"

"Ugh, please don't use that word. I took a car, Victoria's."

"Well where is she?"

Nikki shifts uncomfortably, "Well that's the thing, I kind of stole her car…In fact, she's probably wondering where I went to, Jack also. But I don't think he's back from getting me food."

"So, let me get this straight, you told Jack Abbott to get you food as a diversion, so he's gone. And Victoria shows up, and you get in her car and leave?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it."

"And you did all of this, why?"

"I had to see you, to know that you're okay."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Well uh, you're married to DIANE." Victor scoffs and she continues, "Oh Victor come on, the woman is the devil, and not in a good way."

"What's the good way?"

She raises and eyebrow and he laughs, "How do you know she isn't the devil in that department?"

"Oh God, she has you brainwashed!"

He leans back in his chair and asks her, "Nikki…you're jealous, aren't you?"

She gasps, "What? Me jealous of Diane no I don't think so."

"I do, in fact I'm certain of it."

She scoffs, "And just where do you pull this from?"

"I can see it all over your face. I know you Nikki. Let's not act like I don't."

"You are wrong, I am not, nor have I ever been jealous of Diane Jenkins."

"Then why call her with her last name attached? To stress the point that you don't want her to be Diane Newman or what? She is you know, no going back. What, isn't your relationship with Jack Abbott enough for you?"

"My relationship is just fine thank you, let's please not talk about it."

"Well then why are we talking about mine and Diane?"

"Well because um…well we are. That's why, because it's a death defying subject. She will annoy you to death, I'm telling you. Nobody likes her and she is trouble and-" Victor cuts her off, "And you're jealous and…"

Nikki snaps, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I am not jealous of that woman."

Victor laughs and she says, "What the hell is so damn funny Victor?"

"You are incorrigible, you know that? You are very jealous of Diane." He stands up to walk over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Nikki, you know you are, admit it."

"No I am not, I am not going to stand here and let you tell me what I am and am not. It's just not going to happen, you want to be with Diane, fine. Be that way, when she hurts you, pick up the pieces of your heart by yourself. I won't help you." He laughs at her and she gets her purse and storms out. Victor sits in his chair and replays their conversation over and over. "She is very jealous…"

At the hospital, Nikki parks Vikki's car in the same spot she got it from. She gets out of her velour suit and back into her hospital gown. She gets out of the car and hurries in. She's on the first floor and gets in the elevator. Nikki thinks to herself, "The nerve of that man! God, I went all that way to see him and what does he do? He tells me that I am JEALOUS of Diane…" As the elevator doors open, Nikki steps out and walks to her room. Victoria is in there with Jack. Both look at her worriedly. Victoria asks her, "Mother what the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack asks, "Where did you go to?"

"I was walking around all the floors…"

Vikki asks, "And my car?"

"Okay okay I went to get food! I couldn't wait long. My stomach was growling. I went to get Chick-fil-a, I was starving…happy?"

Victoria rolls her eyes, "I could have gotten you food mother! How did you even know I was here that you could take my car?"

"I snuck out, I was going to my car, but remembered that it was totaled. So, I saw you, hid, remembered I had your spare key, and hopped in."

"God mother! What am I gonna do with you?"

She smiles, "Convince them to let me go home? I mean I am perfectly fine now…I can move and shake…"

Jack rolls his eyes, "Okay, we can go home. Just please don't pull anything like this again!"

She smiles and nods.

It's morning at the Abbott mansion, Nikki rolls over and Jack is standing there watching her sleep.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

She smiles back at him, "Wonderfully, if I was in that hospital I would have went crazy…are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I have more projections and another line of perfume to look at for Glow by Jabot. I'll be back late in the day. Around 8 or 9."

"Oh…well that sounds fun I think…"

"Not at all, but all in a day's work right?"

"Right."

"You get some more sleep if you need to. I'll see you later. Should I tell Mamie that you want some food or no?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you though."

"Of course." He kisses her and leaves the bedroom, leaving Nikki to wonder…

She lays there, thinking about her conversation with Victor. "Maybe I am jealous…NO, that's what Victor wants me to think…I am not. I need to tell him…"

Nikki gets up and gets dressed, putting on a low cut short black dress. "There, now you're going to be legitimately jealous of Jack, look at what he has, what you miss." She smiles to herself and goes to Newman…again.

When she arrives at his office, Nikki walks right in, bypassing Connie. Victor is doing reports…again, and she clears her throat to get his attention. He turns around and starts to laugh a little. "To what do I owe this jealous visit?"

"That's exactly why I am here. To tell you that I am not jealous of that woman."

Victor smiles at her, "What woman? Connie? Sharon…I know a lot of women…"

She rolls her eyes, "You know who!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Yes you do damn it Victor!"

"Oh, Diane…well if you aren't jealous then why can't you say her name? Why must she remain anonymous?"

"Victor for the love of GOD! I am not jealous of that woman! Forget it, if you won't listen to me and believe me, I'm leaving!" Victor watches as she picks up her coat and purse. She walks to the door and puts her purse down. She tries to get her coat on, but fails miserably, since she is frazzled. Victor walks over to help her put it on correctly. Nikki turns around to look at him. She freezes, and then smiles up at him. She turns back around to the door and places her hand on the door knob. Victor reaches around her and places his hand on the knob as well, over top of her hand. He takes a step closer to her and places his other hand on her hip, with his mouth hovering over her neck. She turns her head around to face him, and he leans down to kiss her. Nikki turns completely around and leans against the door, at which point Victor leans in to her. They kiss hotly and Nikki takes his suit jacket off, then Victor reaches to her back and unzips her dress. He kisses her neck and Nikki says, "Wait, Victor stop! Stop while we still can. We can't, we shouldn't do this. I'm with Jack…you're married to Diane." He catches his breath and looks at her…all he can get out is, "Yeah, you're right. This can't happen." She turns around so her back is facing him and asks, "Can you zip me up?" Victor laughs and says, "Yeah I can, but I really don't want to…" She laughs as he kisses her lightly on the shoulders. "Victor…please just zip me up…" He looks at her and smiles and zips her dress up. "So…I better go now, you should get back to work."

"Yeah, um, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Work hard, if you work anything like how you were working me, you'll get done in no time." He laughs at her and helps her get her coat back on. She opens the door and takes one last look at him. "Wait a minute, you got some lipstick on you, come here." She wipes off the evidence of the almost rendezvous and heads out the door. Nikki walks out and hears footsteps approaching. She hears the woman talking on the phone. On further investigation, she listens closely and discovers it's Diane. Nikki rushes around the wall and hides behind the potted tree. Diane goes into Victor's office and Nikki makes a break for the elevator.

Later in the day in Genoa City, it's around 4:30.

At Victoria's house, Billy comes home and says he has an idea. Vikki wants to know what it is, and he says, "I want to have a family dinner. I want your mom here…and uh, well you know how I feel about your father. Everybody but him is welcome here."

Vikki rolls her eyes, "I don't want him here anymore than you do. But I still don't want to have dinner here. Too much clean up involved. I want to go to the club if we do do anything."

"Right, I'll make the reservations now."

"Okay, I'll call my mom, Nick, and Abby…"

At the Ranch, Victor is sitting on the living room couch looking at some acquisitions for Newman. He calls Diane downstairs and she asks what's going on. He tells her, "Get ready, I want to go out to the GCAC for dinner. I gave the staff the night off and I had Miguel buy that dress you were eyeing on Fenmore's website."

"How on earth did you know I wanted that dress?"

"You clicked the "watch" link on Fenmore's. I logged into your account to see if any bills needed payed and it said that the dress was almost sold out. I figured I would buy before it was gone."

"Oh Victor, thank you. I love the dress, I love you." She kisses him and takes the dress to go put it on. Victor gets on his phone and calls the AC to make reservations for a table for two.

At the club, there is a large table set up for the Newman/Abbott dinner. Nikki sits down and Vikki sits beside her, with Billy to her right. Suddenly Victor and Diane walk into the entry way of the GCAC dining area. Victor pays them no attention, but Nikki does catch his eye, and Nikki looks back to make eye contact. No one else sees Nikki looking at Victor, and no one even acknowledges that Victor is there. Diane tells Victor, "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back." Nikki sees Diane leave and the wheels start to turn. Nikki says to Victoria in a whisper, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Victoria nods and Nikki leaves the table. Victor is checking his phone when Nikki suddenly appears beside him. "Hello there. I didn't think Victoria invited you and Diane?"

Victor looks confused and she says, "Big table, family dinner? Unless…you're here with Diane for dinner for two. I, I get it. I'm sorry, I'll just go and-" He grabs her wrist and she turns around. "You don't need to go. Don't worry about it. She's in the bathroom. How are you?"

Nikki looks shocked but responds, "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine as well." He looks her up and down and tells her, "You look ravishing tonight you know. Jack is a lucky man…where is Jack Abbott?"

"Not here right now…" He smiles at her and she gets what she did. "Oh wait, Victor I didn't mean that as a come on. I just meant that he is at work…not a 'he isn't here right now let's jump each other's bones' type of 'not here right now'."

"Are you sure that's what you meant?"

Nikki rolls her eyes, "Here we go again! You're putting words in my mouth. Like saying I'm jealous of that THING you're married to."

Diane walks in and taps Nikki on the shoulder, "Ahem…the 'thing' is here now. Bye-bye Nikki…"

Nikki says to Diane, "You know what, whatever…" and stomps off to get her purse. At the family table, Nikki snaps up her purse and Vikki says, "Mom…MOM! Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, sometimes your father infuriates me!"

"Dad's here?"

"Yes, and in a few seconds, I won't be here!"

Nikki walks through the door of the Abbott mansion and Jack comes down the steps, "Hey, I got out of work early to see you." Nikki smiles and stares at Jack. He asks her, "Is everything okay?" She keeps looking at him and he morphs into Victor, saying, "Nikki, are you alright?" Nikki just keeps staring, eyes glazed with lust. She mumbles, "Damn you…" and crushes against Jack, whom in her eyes is Victor…She rips his tie off and rips his shirt open. All she can mumble while her mouth is crushed against his is, "Upstairs, now!"

After they have sex, Nikki is panting, facing away from Jack. She turns around, and he is Jack. She closes her eyes and opens them. This time when she turns around, he is Victor again. She hurries up and snuggles against him, closing her eyes. Jack smiles in awe and says, "That was remarkable." Nikki can hear Jacks voice, and she doesn't want to hear his voice. She tells him, "Yeah it was. But be quiet…I want to savor the moment I guess…" He laughs at her and says, "Okay, I won't say another word." She rolls back to her side of the bed and says, "Okay, night."

"Nikki, it's only 6 o'clock."

"Yeah I know, I'm tired. Night." Jack looks very confused, but then ignores it and rolls over to face the window.

At the GCAC, Victor gets a text message from Connie, "There is a problem with the McKnight acquisition. Also, you need to sign off on a projection and look over a quarterly." Victor sighs and Diane asks what it is. He tells her, "I need to go to Newman. There's a problem with a major acquisition. I hate to leave you, but this is urgent."

"No it's okay, it's your company. Go ahead, I'll see you at home darling."

"Okay, I'll try to be quick about it." Victor leaves the AC and heads to Newman Towers.

But, back at the Abbott mansion, Nikki can't sleep. She has one thing on her mind, and it's none other than Victor. She tells Jack, "Are you up? I need to go somewhere, I can't get to sleep. I'm just gonna drive around."

Jack rolls over and says, "Well…okay then. Call me if you need anything, I love you."

"Bye Jack, goodnight."

Nikki gets in her Jaguar and looks as if she's on a mission. She drives…and drives…and drives around more. She finds herself downtown, in a familiar part of town, right by Newman. She says to herself, "How the hell did I get here even? I didn't think I still remembered how to get here from Jack's." She parks in the parking garage and finds herself soon in front of Victor office, "You better be here, I NEED you…" She walks in the door and surely enough, Victor is there, working on reports and whatever else he does. Nikki walks over to the front of his desk and he looks up at her. He asks her, "What are you doing here?" She says in return, "I need you, I don't want Jack, I WANT you, in every way, damn it. Forget Diane, forget Jack, they aren't here now, take me, NOW. I want you."

"Are you alright?"

"I have never been better, now, come on, forget the other two, it's just you and me right now Victor, you're the one I want."

Victor is baffled and confusingly asks her, "But the other day YOU stopped it, and I don't get what you're pulling here."

"I'm not pulling anything, I want you. I want your arms around me, I want you pushed against me, I want you to make love to me Victor! I don't want any other man. No other man can compare. And for you, no other woman can compare. Take me, I don't bite…unless of course, you want me to…"

He laughs at her overly seductive behavior and says, "You sure this isn't…you know…because of a fight with Jack Abbott?"

"Who's Jack, I know no Jack, who is this Jack you speak of. I only know Victor Newman…" She walks over behind his desk and stands behind his chair. "Victor, I want you, and I know you want me, like you said, I stopped it the other day, not you. You wanted more…I want more…" Nikki kisses his neck slowly and runs her hands down his chest. She leans down to whisper in his ear, "Like I was saying earlier…take me. I'm yours…do what you want with me, I want you this badly. I need you this badly." Victor smiles to himself, he turns around and looks her in the eyes, "No, I can't, remember? I have Diane, you have Jack…"

Nikki's mouth drops open and she scoffs, "But…but, you can't do this Victor! Do whatever you want with me, please just…let's just…oh God, you aren't going to budge, are you?"

"Well you didn't…"

"Am I going to have to do everything?"

"No, because nothing is going to happen…"

"Are you serious? Damn it Victor! I want you, I want sex, you're smart, do the math. I want to have sex…with you, shocker of all shockers! Ugh, are you THIS hung up on Diane? She isn't worth it!"

"So now we're back to Diane…And I still can see you are jealous…"

"I am not jealous damn it! I just, God I want you, she is the only thing standing in our way."

"Jack Abbott ring a bell?"

Nikki stomps her foot and sighs, "Yeah yeah him, too. But forget them, just for about an hour, that's all I want is some intimate time with you, forget the world. Afterwards, just pretend it never happened. If something doesn't happen, then we won't feel guilty about it…catch the drift?"

"Yeah, I get it…question is, do you really mean that? That…if we do make love, that you won't want to be with me…You will just pretend like nothing happened? Can we really do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

The words rang through Nikki's head…over and over…

"_Yeah, I get it…question is, do you really mean that? That…if we do make love, that you won't want to be with me…You will just pretend like nothing happened? Can we really do that?"_

Over and over…Victor sat there and looked at her for a while. Nikki's mind was reeling. Could they just have sex and that's all it would be? Would that be all that it was to him…to her? What about her beau at home, Jack? She is already with him, she can't just forget about him, nor can she betray him. But at the same time, she can't hurt him. After all, she loves Victor deep down somewhere. As much as it pains her, she does love him. But she cares about Jack. If she stays with Jack and she doesn't love him, she would just end up hurting him in the long run, much like her and Paul. Would she and Victor having sex be that…JUST sex? Or would he be right? Would it be lovemaking? All of this flashes through her mind. She can't wrap her mind around the concept. Nikki could be as ready to go as anybody, but if Victor tells her something comprehensive, it's almost like she pulls a 180. She didn't just want to get laid now, that feeling passed once Victor mentioned the words "make love". How the hell could he do that to her? How did he have such a pull over her? He can make her feel a superfluous amount of lust one minute, and the next have her overly confused on so many levels. She did the only thing she felt right in doing, leaving. So, off Nikki went. She walked right out of Victor's office and he also looked slightly baffled.

By the time she got home, it was around 8 at night. "Damn it! Two hours wasted. God, how the hell does he do this to me? How can he make my mind so clouded, let alone give me mixed signals. I don't understand. Was it mixed signals? Or did he have an honest question? GOD! I don't even want to think about it!" Jack walks down the stairs and hears the last part of her conversation, "Who might have an honest question? Nik…hello, earth to Nikki. What's going on?"

"Oh, hi. I didn't even see you there. Um, I went to see Nick. He kept asking me about a party, but I don't even know what to make of it. Never mind. Forget it. It's just sometimes my son confuses the hell out of me. Wanna go back to bed?"

"Nik…are you okay? You don't seem yourself you- you kind of seem jumpy to me."

"I'm fine; I'm just going to bed. You can come to bed if you want." She stomps off to bed and thinks to herself, "Lies! Damn it I'm doing that again. I'm lying to him, just like when I told him I love him and only him. That was a lie, I kinda love him, but there's Victor, too. Oh God, someone please help me! Katherine, that's it, I need to go see Kay right now." She come back out of the bedroom and goes down the steps, "On second thought, I'm going to go visit Katherine."

"Are you ever going to go to bed? You told me after we made love that you were tired, hence you rolling over and going to bed at 6." Nikki listens to him and sighs. In her mind, she says, "Why does he need to use those words, can't he just say 'after we had sex'? This is NOT the time for him to say that, not with whatever the hell tailspin Victor put my mind through." She smiles, "Yeah, I was tired, but I'm not now. It's been ages since I've seen Kay, and it's been forever since I talked with someone over tea. So, I'll be back later. Bye." She walks out the door and Jack shrugs his shoulders. He picks up a report for Jabot and gets to work.

At the Chancellor Estates, Kay is sitting by the fire in her arm chair. Esther brings her some tea and the doorbell rings. Esther get's the door and Nikki is standing outside. "Nikki, hello, come on in. May I take your jacket?"

"Oh no thank you Esther, I'm fine. Where's Katherine?"

Kay puts down her tea cup and responds, "I'm in here darling, come in. Um, Esther, please be a dear and get Nikki some tea as well."

"Right away Mrs. C." As Esther goes into the Kitchen, Nikki sits down in the other arm chair. "Oh thank heavens. I needed to talk to you Katherine. Please do not say anything to anyone about what I am going to tell you."

"What on earth is so detrimental that you need me to swear to secrecy?"

"Katherine I-"

"Are you drinking again? Nikki Newman you listen to me if you are drinking-"

"Oh Katherine stop! I am not drinking…but it is a drug of choice technically. I'm not going into detail; you'll probably piece it together. Even if you do, I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not. I…I really reeealy want something. Problem is, it's taken. I can't have it, but I need it. I know you may be confused, but that's a good thing for me. You would kill me if you knew, and you can't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Just tell me what the hell is going on, that's a start."

"No, I can't. It's way too private."

"Want something and it is too private? Dear God in heaven Nikki! Don't tell me you want a baby!"

"What? No, that isn't it. I want something I can't have…I mean I can, but it isn't exactly a sane thing to do."

"Who is he?"

"He? How do you know it's a he?" Kay laughs and smiles at her. "My dear, you just told me." Esther comes in with Nikki's tea and sets it down. Nikki thanks her and Kay dismisses her. "Nikki my darling…if I haven't told you 100 times already! Just follow your heart. It won't lead you astray."

Nikki rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Yeah, only problem, I don't know if it's my heart talking or another part of me…"

"Who is he?"

"You already asked me this!"

"And you gave me no answer. Who is he or I will ask all over town until I-"

"NO! You cannot do that!"

"Why?"

"Well I'm with Jack…and I want another man. But Jack loves me; I can't just get rid of him."

"There is a very good reason why you can…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you about what I heard at the hospital about 2 or 3 weeks ago…"

_Jack walks out of Nikki's room and Diane waits, hiding behind a wall until she sees Victoria get on the elevator. Jack, whom has no idea Kay is still in the waiting room hidden in a corner, greets Diane._

"_What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you wouldn't see me until later at home?"_

"_Yes I know but, it's Victor. God Jack! I don't know why you talked me into marrying him!"_

"_Look I told you, weasel some stocks off of him. You divorce him; I'll give you money for the stocks. So, I'll get my Jabot stocks, you get money from them, and I also get the sweet satisfaction of seeing Newman lose a hold on Jabot, and lose his wife."_

"_And about Nikki?"_

"_You know I care about her. But I don't love her. Bottom line, mustache is going to complain once he figures out that I'm not here as just a friend, I "love" her. He'll flip! She'll end up with him again for the 248__th__ time."_

"_Yeah, good point. So, am I going to see you again tonight?"_

"_When does mumbles get home from work?"_

"_Late tonight."_

"_Good, you'll be out of bed by 10, come over around 7."_

_Diane nods and goes over to Nikki's room and looks in the window. "This time, I win Nikki, you lose…"_

_Kay sees Diane go towards the elevator and Jack walks into Nikki's room. Kay walks into Nikki's room shortly after, making it appear as though she has just returned to the hospital._

Nikki looks at Katherine in a disgusted way. "So…you mean he doesn't love me? And he is just using me? Oh no, nobody uses me! I forgave him when I married him, but sure as hell not a second time! And guess what? I AM going to get the last laugh, because I don't love him, I love Victor." She gets up, thanks Kay for the tea and talk, and rushes out the door.

At the Ranch, Nikki rushes in and sees Diane's phone on the coffee table. She picks it up and texts Jack, "Meet me at Victor's office in an hour. I've got a surprise for you…don't text back, just be there." Nikki sees that the message is sent and hurries up and erases it. Right after she puts the phone down, Diane walks down the steps. "Oh, for the love of God. Nikki, this isn't your house. You need to knock."

"Oh why, I mean, it's not like you're sleeping around on Victor, is it?"

"Wh, what on earth are you talking about? I am not."

"Didn't say you were. I said it isn't like you are. Any who, where is my ex?"

"He's at work. Not here…so get lost…"

"Okay…it's funny how you bore me…I'm bored now, bye bye…" She walks out the front door and gets into her Benz to go to Newman.

Upon arrival, she makes a break for the elevator before it closes. When she gets to Victor's office door, she knocks, and he says to come in. She clears her throat and he turns around. "You seem to come here a lot nowadays."

"Yeah, well I'm on a time limit. Jack will be here soon."

"Why is Jack Abbott-"

"Work with me! Okay, when I was in the hospital, Kay overheard Jack and Diane talking. He told her to marry you so she could get stocks off of you. Then Jack would pay Diane for the stocks and he would get rid of your hold on Jabot. Also, she would leave you. You have a pre-nup. She would get nothing…but she would. He would pay her for the stocks, and she gets money. Breakdown: She gives him stocks. He gives her money and gets rid of you at Jabot. And she doesn't need to stay married to you for money, because he is paying her for the stocks…get it? Good. Because I am not explaining it again. You need to do something to trick him and screw over her!"

"I already am, she wants our son, but she's married to me. I have money, she's broke…remember I told you years ago I would get my revenge on that woman? Well, I finally am. I made her sign a pre-nup. She has to suffer, like we did when we almost lost you."

"But she's screwing Jack!"

"What?"

"Yeah! And he is supposed to love me. There's a curve though, I don't really love him. I'm preoccupied with another man. Anyway, I want to screw Diane over! You can do that! I hatched a plan. You give Jack stocks, but have a loophole somewhere so that he doesn't really get them. Keep it up with Diane and let her divorce you. She won't get anything if you give him the stocks flat out. He is paying her for them, and if she doesn't have them, she has nothing valuable to him. That way, she gets no money, and he gets no Jabot stocks. And when they ask why you did this? Tell them, because you two were screwing around. Tell him, you made Nikki think you loved her. You know what's great? Lay on the guilt. He doesn't need to know I don't love him. Make him feel bad about it! Make him feel like he broke my heart, when in reality, I could care less about him."

"Hm…you know, when you have your mind on something, you're a genius?"

"Really? Thank you. I gotta tell you, lately, I've had my mind on a LOT…a lot of things Victor." He smiles and there is a knock at the door. Diane saunters in and Nikki sneaks away up to the office closet. "I wanted to come here to make sure Nikki didn't tell you any lies."

"Nikki was never here. I don't know what you are talking about. But, now that you're here…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to leave." Diane looks beguiled and responds, "Leave?"

"Yeah, Nikki wasn't here. I need to get back to work. I'll see you at home."

"Well okay…bye then." She leaves and Nikki comes down the steps. "So that went well, you think she suspects anything?"

"Nope. Diane never had common sense."

"I still don't know why you like her back in the day."

"Why do you think? It's like always, I can't have you…" Things go quiet for a minute and Nikki pipes up, "Hey Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is over…where does that leave us?"

"Well-" *Knock Knock* Jack says, "Sweetheart?" Nikki puts her hand over her mouth to fight laughter and sneaks up the steps again.

Victor smiles, "Come on in Jack." Jack walks in and Victor pokes fun at him, "Well Jack Abbott, I had no idea you like me that much."

"Yeah…uh…where's D-I mean, Nikki?"

"Why would she be here?"

"Thought she would be for some reason."

"Anyway, now that you're here, I have a proposition for you."

"For me?"

"Jabot stock."

"You feeling alright Newman?"

"Just great Jack Abbott, just great. I'll have Connie draw up the paperwork and you can have all of my shares that I invested in Jabot."

"Alright, you have a deal Victor."

"Very well. That's all really, sweetheart."

"Yeah yeah, I was talking about Nikki. Have a good day Newman."

"You too Jack Abbott…you too."

Jack leaves and Nikki, again, comes out of hiding. "What exactly is the loophole?"

"He may not know this. I'll have the finalization of the stocks ownership done after 9 o'clock tonight. Non-family stock holders cannot finalize stock trades after 9. If I send out the papers now, it'll be a dead duck in the water. He is family, so I highly doubt he knows all the rules and regulations of non-family stock ownership."

"You are brilliant!"

"That's why I am as successful as I am. Anyway, I expect she'll divorce me tomorrow."

"Let's hope so. I'm going to get going. Have a good night."

"Wait! I'll um; I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay."

When they get to Nikki's car, she opens her door and attempts to say thank you. But before she can, he leans down to kiss her tenderly. "I wish I could take you home with me tonight…I want you. You asked about us…I want there to be an 'Us'." He kisses her one more time and leaves to get the paperwork for the stock ownership. Her mouth is gaping open. She sits down in the car and leaves the Newman parking garage.


End file.
